A new Friend
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic with this anime. anyway an original character joins the group in this one. It's still the first year but they are getting ready for the Cultrual Festival
1. first day with a new student

1Disclaimer: I don't own AzuManga Daioh

The AzuManga gang are all just arriving at school entering their class getting ready for the cultural festival. When Yukari enters the room humming something about a new student and says, "Good Mourning class...as you all know we are now going to start getting set up for our project during the cultural festival...but I have some good news to add to that. We have a new student joining us today. He is from the states too so umm I don't know try to make him feel welcome in any way possible...I still have no idea why I just said he's from the states...but oh well. I guess that is just one less question for him...oh right...you can come in now."

Then the new student comes into the class. He has a buzz cut, he's around the 6 foot tall area and is not wearing the school uniform. This gets all of the students confused and as they all raise their hand to ask him why he answers, "I just came over today...I didn't get a chance to get my uniform."

Yukari is still smiling and says, "Okay then...now why don't you set your books down in the empty seat next to Sakaki. Sakaki could you raise your hand so he knows where you are."

Sakaki nods as she raises her while continuing drawing some ideas for the costumes in her other hand. The new student then decides to walk over and take his seat unsure of what the whole cultural festival thing was..."Oh by the way his name is Derick Luranskie ... and yes I did say his family name last...now get stared while I go ummm get us all something to drink while we work on our project." Yukari adds while leaving the class to do who really knows what.

Derick then sees the other students start getting busy doing things mainly in groups to decide who knows what. And this is when Chiyo walks over and says, "Hello Derick. My name is Chiyo Mihama and I'm the class rep. Oh and our class is making a stuffed animal boutique store for the cultural festival. I guess they don't so these things where you are from ha?"

"Yeah...by the way how old are you anyway...You are bound to be some sort of genius if you are in High School already." Derick answers looking down at Chiyo.

Chiyo smiles and says, "Oh I don't know about that...but I am pretty smart...oh and I am 10 years old..."

"Yup our Chiyo is a genius. Chiyo-Chan is probably even smarter than you." Tomo says as she walks over teasing Chiyo in her normal way.

"Tomo that is not being very nice." Chiyo says to Tomo with a hint of anger.

"Don't worry about her Chiyo. That is just her way of saying hello...oh and my name is Yomi. Nice to meet you Derick." Yomi says as she shakes Derick's hand.

Derick smiles and says, "Sure no problem... by the way how do we get graded on this sort of thing?"

Yomi just shrugs and says, "Knowing Yukari she will probably give us a good grade just as long as we do better than Miamo's class."

"Miamo? Who is that?" Derick asked confused.

"She's the gym teacher. She and Yukari knew each other sense they were in highschool and they have a sorta friendly yet weird rivalry thing going on." answers Yomi as she takes a seat next to Derick.

Then Osaka wakes up and comes over and sits down not even introducing herself and says, "So what are we going to do. Are we making the costumes or are we ganna go to the store and take the stuffed animals they have and display them."

Derick became confused again and was about to say something when Sakaki decides to join in and says, "Well I'm not sure about that Osaka but I did come up with a few costume ideas and a list of possible ideas to add on...oh and Osaka is just a nick name for her. We call her Osaka cause she's from Osaka...Tomo started it."

Derick nods in response. E could figure out a nickname when he hear one but he was still confused on what Osaka said.

"And don't worry about her either. Osaka always says things like that...so what part of the US are you from anyway?" Tomo asks as she sits down with the rest of the group.

"I'm from the state of New York. I'm staying with a family friend...ummm I'm not sure but Chiyo is this your house cause it has your last name on the paper I was giving with the address." Derick asks as he takes out a piece of paper with the location of where he is staying on it.

Chiyo takes a look at it and says, "Yup. That's my place...now I know what my father was trying to say to me thins mourning when I was running late for school."

Derick nods and says, "That's cool. Now I have an easier way to find the place."

Chiyo nods in agreement. Tomo takes one look at Derick then Sakaki for no real reason and then finally says, "Wow...you two are about the same height. You must be taller than I thought Sakaki."

Derick and Sakaki then look to each other and see each other's face finally. Sakaki smiles while Derick does the same. They both stand up as Tomo started ranting on doing a test to see who was taller. And sure enough Derick was taller...but only by about 2 inches. Yomi smiles and says, "Let me guess. You are not exactly considered a tall person in NY are you?"

"Nope...well if I was 6'4" then I would get a scholarship for being tall but I'm still not that tall. I'm not a giant or anything." Derick responds.

Sakaki nods and says, "I believe he's right...anyway why don't get started on decided on how we are going to get the stuffed animals for our shop."

Everyone all nods as they start thinking of ways to get stuffed animals for their shop.

Derick then looks up after hitting his head on the table from falling asleep and says, "Why don't we make them?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. We could make lots of different stuffed creatures then." Chiyo says in agreement.

Yom, Tomo, and Sakaki all nod in agreement while Osaka stares into space. Derick waves a hand in front of her and her head follows his hand after a while. Then she comes back to reality and says, "That would be a great idea...why are you two laughing?"

She asks while Derick and Tomo are laughing at the fact that Osaka actually followed Derick's hand he didn't get a response from waving it quickly.

"Don't worry Osaka. It's nothing really." Yomi says while trying to keep her self from laughing.

Osaka nods and says, "Okay then."

Well here is my first chapter in my first AzuManga Daioh fanfic. Hope you like it. Chapter Two will come soon hopefully


	2. The day continues

1Last Time

Yom, Tomo, and Sakaki all nod in agreement while Osaka stares into space. Derick waves a hand in front of her and her head follows his hand after a while. Then she comes back to reality and says, "That would be a great idea...why are you two laughing?"

She asks while Derick and Tomo are laughing at the fact that Osaka actually followed Derick's hand he didn't get a response from waving it quickly.

"Don't worry Osaka. It's nothing really." Yomi says while trying to keep her self from laughing.

Osaka nods and says, "Okay then."

Now

After about 5 minutes of talking the bell rang singling the end of class so the gang went to the school cafeteria as it was now time for lunch.

Everyone got their meals and sat down at their table. Chiyo looked to see Derick trying to figure out how to use chopsticks and said, "They have plastic forks and knives next to the napkins if you need one."

Derick thanks Chiyo as he got up to get him self utensils that he is more used to. Tomo looks to Chiyo and says, "When did the school get knives and forks?"

"I think they always had them. We just didn't notice them." Chiyo answered Tomo as Derick came back and sat down.

"So you never had to use chopsticks before derick?" asked Sakaki.

"Yeah. Never went anywhere that had them. I'll probably get some practice while I stay with Chiyo and her family." Derick responded.

Chiyo nods while Yomi notices Derick's food and says, "Do you even know what you picked?"

"Not really. But I know I like seafood. So I took a couple different fish along with some shrimp and rice." Derick responds with a smile.

"Anyway what kinds of things are we going to make for the culture-fest?" asked Osaka.

"I was thinking of making some cats and dogs." Sakaki says after taking a bite of her lunch.

"I was thinking of helping out by bringing in some of the stuffed animals I won at the arcade. I always wound up with no money left by the time I got all of the animals out of the way of the one I wanted so...I'll just bring them in and make my money back." Yomi answers.

Tomo smiles and says, "Yeah. I'll bring in a couple of stuffed bears and stuff."

"I think I'll make a couple of stuffed animals wearing the attires of my favorite wrestlers... what that's the only way your going to get me to make a stuffed animal...even if it was my idea." Derick answers.

Osaka smiles and says, "I wouldn't mind. helping you with that...or help make the costume."

Everyone nods at this and continue eating their lunch. And when they were finished the bell rang again to begin gym.

The gang then split up to their gym classes. After gym Derick found the girls again and said, "So when does school end anyway?"

"School usually ends soon. We just have three more classes...now we have classical lit with Mr.Kimura, the damn pervert." Tomo says as she sits down in her seat.

"So ummm what makes you say he's perverted?" Derick asks.

"He just said out of no where that he likes highschool girls...and that was when Tomo asked him why did he chose to be a highschool teacher." Yomi explains.

"Oh I see... he shouldn't be allowed to freak out the students like that." Derick answers in response.

"Okay everyone take out your textbooks and ...yes what is it?" Kimura asks as Derick raises his hand.

"Umm just a quick question...umm is there an extra textbook for me to borrow for the time being? The store didn't have the textbook I needed when I got my books." Derick asks.

"Oh you must be Derick from NY right? Well yeah there should be one on the book shelf in the back." Kimura answers.

Derick nods as he goes to the back and tries to see if there is a book that has a translated section...he couldn't find one so he just sits back down and hopes he doesn't get picked to read from it.

Yomi sighs and just says to herself, "Tomo would have done the same thing if she was in that situation... I wonder if I could help him read kanji"

After about a 45 minutes a fire drill bell sounds and Kimura looks to everyone and says, "Okay everyone, no one is new to this so you all know what to do." He then leaves the room to the front of the school for the fire drill.

Derick and Chiyo just decide to stick together and follow Yomi, Tomo, Osaka and Sakaki. Chiyo followed because she didn't know if it was done different then in elementary school and Derick followed because well this is his first day in the school so it's not like he's going to know where the school had their students go...or if the rules were different in Japan compared to his old school.

After the fire drill everyone went back to the classroom except Kimura because it was now time for the next class.

Then Myamo came into the class and says, "Hello everyone. I'm ganna be your sub for today. Mr.Yoshi is sick and in the hospital because of it so I'm probably going to sub for him for a bit...ummm sense I don't know how to teach math I'm going to just make this a study hall. Please just study your math and stuff...yes what is it?"

"Ummm nothing really but is there any textbooks here that has a section in English?" asked Derick.

"Umm, I'm guessing you're the new student from the states right? But umm well I don't think there is any. Sorry." Myamo answered as best as she could then decided to look at her books to see what she could do for her next class.

Chiyo walks over to Derick and says, "You can't read kanji ha?"

"Nope...I have hard time as it is looking up the translations when the kanjis are written in English letters so that people like me could at least read them." Derick answers doing the Son grin.

"If you want I could..." Chiyo was interrupted as both Sakaki and Yomi stop her and then look at each other and nod in agreement and say, "if you want we could help you with that."

Derick sweat drops and says, "Umm sure I guess...haha" 'Now why did they decide to keep Chiyo from asking that?' he thought after words.

Chiyo is confused as to why Sakaki and Yomi both wanted to keep her from asking the same thing. But Osaka and Tomo knew and thought in unison 'They like him don't they. Well he is good looking...hmmm'

"Hey Derick is kanji your only weak point?" asked Osaka.

"Ummm not really...but I do know that I hate math...I'm glad that while in Yukari's class I could probably sleep in it and still pass." Derick answers still with the Son grin.

"Damn it...you and knowing English and stuff." commented Tomo.

Sakaki decided to say something as they all seemed to not hear the bell ring and said, "Ummm the bell just rang...umm we should get ready for our next class."

They all nodded and got ready for their next class. And today that would be music. So they each having a separate instrument decided to wait for the teacher who for some reason was trying to get the class to play rock music.

The teacher walks in and puts her CD player on the table and says, "Anyone who can answer what song this is gets a pass for the month on homework."

She just pushes play and immediately Derick raises his hand and says, "Enter Sandman is the name of the song and you have Motorhead's version of the Metallica hit playing."

The teacher just looked at him with big eyes and says, "You're the first one to answer that correctly and answered the extra credit questions without me asking...you're the new kid aren't you?"

"Umm yeah...why does that matter?" Derick asks.

"The reason why I chose that was because after taking a survey of who my classes listen too...neither Motorhead or Metallica was ever a band mentioned." was the teachers response and then she added, "And I chose them on purpose...damn now I actually have to give you the no homework pass."

Everyone sweat drops at this as she begins to pick another song. She looks at the class and says, "I'm just testing all of you knowledge on rock/metal music...why do you think I told you all to watch VH1's Rock Honors for homework."

Everyone sweat drops again except Derick. He just smiles. Tomo leans over to him and says, "You watched it didn't you?"

Derick only nods as the new song starts playing.

Derick raises his hand again but the teacher ignores him. Tomo leans over and says, "What song is it?"

"It's Peace Sells by Megadeth." Derick answers.

"Ohh I knew there was a reason why it sounded familiar. It was in GTA Vice City right?" Tomo asks.

"Yeah it was." Derick asked surprised that Tomo played Grand Theft Auto.

Tomo smiles and raises her hand and the teacher picks her and she stands up and says, "The song name, Peace Sells. The artist is Megadeth. And it was used in Grand Theft Auto Vice City."

The teacher smiles and says, "And who says video games are bad for you?."

After a few more songs and everyone asking Derick for the song titles well most of them as the teacher finally caught onto their plan and switched to rap...which he only knew two songs to answer. And then he was sent outside until class ended so no one could cheat off of him. But half of them didn't need to for rap. Then the bell rang signaling that the school day is no over.

AN: Here's the next chapter.


End file.
